bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Cdc1998/Charles' Time at Bullworth:Chapter 12-
The Next Day: The next day Charles is walking on the streets of Algonquin(he has on his suit) when he gets a call from an unknown number(its 10:00 p.m. and its raining)."Hello?" Charles says."Caldwell,its Mark-" Mark volpe says before being cut off."(sarcasticlly) I know a lot of Marks,so you gotta be more specific" Charles says."Shut the hell up.Its Mark Volpe.Look,meet me at Colony Island,I'll be in the parking lot next to the abandoned hospital,I'll be in a black Marbelle.Bring some wepons,not a carbine rifle because I got one,but something like a smg or pistol,I'll be waiting" Mark says and hangs up."Well,good thing I got my sheperds & my smg.Well,now all I need is a cab" Charles says and waits for a cab.He then gets in the cab and has the driver drive to Colony Island.When he gets to the parking lot he sees the black Marbelle and bangs on the window."Get in" Mark says.And Charles gets in the car.By now it has started to rain harder."Hey man.do you got the money?" Charles says while getting in."Yeah,in the back.Its in that duffle bag.And I got my Carbine rifle in the back.Its got a grenade launcer built into it." Mark says."Okay,so what time are we going?" Charles says to Mark."Right now" Mark says and then drives to Charge Island. When they get there they drive to the area where the oil tanker is,where the meeting is going down.By now its is raining even harden than last time and has started lightening"What should we do about the car?" Mark asks Charles."Leave it close,just in case we need to make a break.Just leave it by where that guard stand is" Charles says.Then,Charles & Mark get out of the car,and Mark grabs the bag,grabs his Carbine rifle, and him and Charles walk towards the ship,which is full of Pavanos."You know they shouldn'tve sent only two guys,look at all these motherfuckers" Charles says to Mark."Look lets just get the diamonds,and then run off with the money" Mark says.When they are walking on the tanker Charles notices a boat parkes besides it."Hey,look,its a speedboat" Charles says."Good eye" Mark says."Now I'm worried,these fucks could take the money and run" Charles says."Look,lets just make the deal" Mark says and they walk to the top where the deal is actually taking place. "So,you're the guys the Messina's sent?" the main Pavano (there's about 9 Pavanos on the top and about 15 more below.There are 3 by the Main Pavano,3 behind Charles & Mark Volpe, and two on the sides of them,and then the main one in front of Charles & Mark.The main one is wearing a gold watch with some gold suede shoes)."So,your the fuck the Pavanos sent?" Charles says."Watch your mouth bitch" the main Pavano says."Fuck you" Charles says."So,do you have the money?" the main Pavano says."Yeah,you got the diamonds?" Mark says."Right here.Now,bring forth the money." the Pavano says and pulls out the diamonds(which are in a small sack).Mark walks forward with the sack and sets it down."Great" the Pavano says,and shoots Mark in the arm(his driving arm)."Boys,kill these fucks!" the Pavano yells and hops off the tanker with the money in the duffel bag & the diamonds and into the speedboat."See I told you this would happen!" Charles yells while helping Mark up while being shot at."Well now we'll never get the money and diamonds!" Mark says and him & Charles start shooting the Pavanos."Fuck that.We're getting the money & diamonds" Charles says and bum rushes some Pavanos(and shoots at them),then hops off the rail,hurting himself in the process because it was tall from where he jumped.MArk then shoots his way down,killing most of the Pavanos,injuring some,and he meets Charles at the car."Can you drive?" Charles asks Mark."No that bitch fucked up my arm" Mark says."Fine get in the passengers seat." Charles says."Wait,you're about to drive?" Mark says."Yeah,now get in the fuckin car" Charles says and as soon as Mark gets in,Charles floor-its out of the parking lot and onto the bridge,passing the toll booth,but the cops don't stop them. "Can you still shoot?" Charles asks Mark."Yeah." Mark says."Good,shoot at that fucker's boat until he is forced to go on land,I'll shoot anone following us" Charles says and just at that moment,a car load of Pavanos shows up shooting at the Marbelle.Charles,who notices the boat has turned around hits the brakes,turns,and shoots at the car of pavanos,then floor-its again,and catches up with the boat.Mark then shoots at it until he runs out of ammo and fires one grenade,causing the bote to catch on fire causing the boat to crash,on Colony Island. Charles then speeds down the bridge,whips(turns sharply with a lot of speed) to the right,and then parks in a parking lot and him and Mark get out and chase after the Pavano.Charles throws a rock at his head to knock him down.You shouldn't have ripped us off bitch" Charles says."Oh and like you guys wern't about to try to rip us off,we're not fucking stupid" the main pavano."You should've just gave us the diamonds" Mark says."Fuck you Messinas!" the Pavano says."Fuck it.Caldwell,shoot him" Mark says and Charles shoots the Pavano(not a death blow though.he shoots him with one of his .45 sheperds) and then puts the duffel bag of money around his arm and puts the diamonds in his hand."Alright Caldwell,now give me the diamonds and money so we can give it to the do" Mark says."You know what? No. All these diamonds have done is caused me some of the worst fucking problems.So I'm keeping them,and the money."I swear if you don't give me the money & diamonds I'll fucking kill you!" Mark yells at him(by now it is raining so hard you can barley see any buildings and its lightening almost every minute)."Fuck you bitch" Charles says and shoots Mark Volpe in his chest."You'll regret this!" Mark yells."Yeah,and I'll definitly regret this Charles says,walks up to Mark(who is on thr ground),and shoots him three times."You're lucky I'm letting you live" Charles says and walks over to the Pavano. "Hey,man" Charles says to the Pavano."Look,I let you live so you can tell your boss what happened.I told the don not to try to rip you guys off because its gonna start a fuckin war between you guys,but I'm rippin them off by taking the money & diamonds because I'm sick and tired of this shit.There's a car over in the parking lot,you can use it to get out of here" Charles says and walks to the Skycar(the cable car) and gets on it and rides to Algonquin.When he gets off it is still raining really hard and Charles almost falls down the steps.Charles then gets a cab and get shim to drive him to the Majestic.When Charles gets there he pakcs up everything and leaves the room and gets back in the cab(he told the driver to wait).Charles then tells the driver to drive to the LCPD Headquarters.When Charles gets in there he is stopped by a cop. "What do you want kid?" the cop says to Charles."Get me Francis McReary,right now,its important" Charles says. "Commissioner McReary someone here is asking for you,says its important" the cop says when he walks to Francis' office and then McReary comes out."Caldwell,what do you want?" McReary asks Charles."I've been working for the Messinas and there was a meeting between the Pavanos & them to buy the diamonds,but Harvey Noto,the don,wanted me and Mark Volpe,a capo,to rip them off,but we got ripped off and had to chase the Pavano who did the deal,i shot him,and then Volpe wanted me to ggive him the money & diamonds,but I crossed his ass and shot him 4 times,didn't kill him.Here's the diamonds & money." Charles says and tosses the diamonds to Francis & puts the money on his desk. "Damn kid,you did a good job,this is enough to put those bastards behind bars" Francis says."I may seem like I'm snitchin,but its the fucking mob,I had a great-great uncle who was in the mob,but I know these bitches would fucking kill me,they're psychos.now look McReary,can I keep my stuff here,I went to my hotel and got all my stuff in this suitcase.Can you kepp it here in your office?" Charles says to Francis."Since you gave us all this,yeah,I'll keep it here for you" Francis says."Thanks,now I want to bargin with you" Charles says."Fine,what do you want?" Francis asks Charles."First,can I keep that gun you gave me?I like that cop gun" Charles says."Yeah you can keep it.Anything else?" Francis says."I want 50% of the money,250K" Charles says."Thats alot of money kid,I'm not sure if I should give it to you" Francis says."look,all I'm asking for is $250,000 out of $1,000.000.You would have $750,000 left over for you and your department.You could use it to help on crime & it'll get you fame" Charles says."You make a good point kid.Deal" Francis says and him and Charles shake hands."Thanks.i'll be back I'm gonna go get something to eat" Charles says and leaves to go to burger shot.Along the way a car pulls up by him,stops,and two Messina thugs(Domonic & Vinnie) jump Charles and throw him in the car. An hour later in an alley: When Charles comes to(they knocked him out) he sees he is being held by Domonic & Vinnie."So,oyu thought you could rop us,again?!" Harvey Noto says."You piece of shit! You betrayed us! You fucking shot Mark! Then,stole the diamonds & money! You just started a war between us & the Pavanos!" Harry Hall syas."When you dumbasses got the idea to rip them off is when you started the fucking war!" Charles says and spits in Harry's face,which causes Harry to beat him in the face until he starts bleeding."You fucking traitor! Since you shot me you should fucking die!" Mark Volpe yells at Charles."Then do it!" Charles yells(its still raining hard like it was before),which causes Domonic & Vinnie to start beating on him."You may be 15,but I don't care,you fucked us over,now you die! Harry! Mark! light this ''motherfucker ''up!" Harvey Noto yells and Harry & Mark pull out Carbine rifles and shoot Charles(who is being held by Domonic & Vinnie still,but they got bulletproof vests) until they run out of ammo.After they run out of ammo Domonic & Vinnie throw Charles on the ground."You shouldn't have fucked us over. Boys,lets go" Harvey says and him,Harry,Mark,Domonic, and Vinnie go to their car & drive off.Charles has enough energy to try to chase after then and he blows out the back window with one of his guns,but he collapses in the street. "Quick someone get an ambulance!" someone yells."I'm callin one right now!" another man says."Is he alright?" someone else yells."Niko my cousin get over here! This kid has been shot and the ambulance isn't fast enough! We gotta take him to the hospital!" the guy who said he was calling an ambulance said."Roman,I'm not sure he'll bleed over the car" Niko,the guy who the one guy yelled to(he's his cousin),says."Fuck the car! This kid's gonna die if he's not taken to the hospital!" Roman,Niko's cousin says to Niko."Fine help me grab him" Niko says and Roman & Niko grab Charles & start carrying him to the car."Its going to be alright kid" Roman says."I'm not a kid.... I'm 15" Charles says tiredly."Damn,who would do this to a 15 year old? If I find out,I'd kill the fucks whoever did this" Niko says to Roman."Listen,its gonna be okay,we're taking you to a hospital" Niko says to Charles."Thank..you.." Charles says and then passes out.Niko & Roman drive Charles to the hospital and Niko takes his phone & checks his contacts,when he sees McReary's name."Officer McReary? Well,since he's a contact he knows here I'm going to call him to tell him what happened" Niko says and then calls Francis."Hello? Charles?" Francis says(Niko is using Charles' phone)."Officer McReary its Niko,me and Roman found Charles,he was shot multiple times,we took him to the hospital,we're there now" Niko says."What?! He was shot?!" Francis says."Yes.I wonder who did it" Niko says."I know exactly who did it.I'll be right down Niko.I'll fill you in on whats happening" Francis says and hangs up. "I hope the kid's gonna make it" Roman says."I do too Roman.Whoever did this is fucking sick.Who would shoot a 15 year old?" Niko says."The Messinas" Francis says and busts through the door."Francis,what the fuck is going on?" Niko says."Well,the kid you just saved,his name is Charles Caldwell,he goes to Bullworth Academy in Bullworth.He had dorm arrest and wanted to sneak out so he came here.He stopped a robbery at the airport where the messina were trying to steal $500,000 in diamonds.He then turned them into us and I met him.But,the Messinas kidnapped him and were going to kill him,but the don Harvy Noto changed his mind and decided that Caldwell would work for them to get the money back.Charles only helped them because he said that Harvy said if he didn't help,they would kill him.Then the diamonds were stolen by the Pavanos and they would sell them back to the messinas for the same price,then Charles told me that the don wanted them to get the diamonds & the money,ripping the Pavanos off,but the Pavanos ripped him & Mark Volpe,a capo, off and they chased hm & got the money,and when Mark asked for the money & diamonds,Charles had a change of heart and shot him 4 times.Charles then went back to the Majestic,the hotel he was at,packed all his stuff, and came to the LCPD headquarters and gave us the diamonds & money,but said he wanted 250K out of the money.He then said he went to get food,but The Messinas must have picked him up,held him in the alley you guys saw him run out from,and shot him.We'll have to ask them for the full story" Francis says. "Damn" Niko says."That kid has alot of balls for doing that,I hope he's gonna make it,they took him in for surgery to get the bullets out" Roman says."Well to get the message I think we should tell the news,it might be able to get the attention of the Messinas,and maybe some of his friends at Bullworth" Francis says."Then lets do it" Roman says. Now on a live TV Brodcast: "Sorry for inturroupting your shows,but we have breaking news" a voice says on all the tvs in Liberty City and Bullworth. "Weasel News" the weasel news voice says. "Hello Mike Whitley here for Weasel News and we have breaking news.A 15 year old male has been shot multiple times.Charles Caldwell,a 15 year old student who goes to Bullworth Academy,is in surgery right now to remove alll the bullets in him.We will go to Commissioner Francis McReary of the LCPD for the full story." Mike Whitley says. "Thank you Mike.Mr. Caldwell is just a tourist here who wanted to sneak out of dorm arrest at Bullworth Academy,the school he attends and he got caught upin alot of shit.You see when he first got here he stopped the robbery in Francis international Airport,well he stopped the robbers from escaping.The robbers turned out to be members of the Messina Crime Family and they ended up kidnapping him.Harvey Noto,the don of the Messina Crime Family,decided that if Charles wanted to live he would get back the diamonds ,which are worth $500,000.The don had him & Mark Volpe,a capo in the Messina Crime family to go to Charge Island and make a deal with the Pavanos,a rival crime family who stole the diamonds and were willing to sell them back for $500,000.But,the don wanted Charles & Volpe to rip off the Pavanos,but the Pavanos,ripped of them,which resulted in Charles & Volpe chasing down the Pavanos & getting back the money & diamonds.When Mark Volpe wanted him to give him the diamonds & money to take back to Harvey Noto & Harry Hall,the consigliere?underboss,Charles had a change of heart and shot Volpe and took the diamonds and money.He then brought them to me in an effort to get evidence to turn in the Messinas.He then told me he was going to go get something to eat and he was most likley kidnapped & shot,and by the looks of it from witnesses,it looked like from two guns.We would have to ask him for the full story thats all I know" Francis says. "Thank you Commissioner we will have more on Charles' condition as more info comes in.Excuse me sir,what do you have to say about this?" Mike Whitley says to Francis,and then to Niko."If I find the people who did this,I will fucking kill them! How could you do this to a 15 yeard old?!" Niko says. "Okay then.This is Mike Whitley,for Weasel News." Mike Whitley says. Two hours later: "Officer McReary.I just wanted to fill you in,Charles is going to make it,but he will be unconsious for a day or two" a suregon says."Thank you for telling us" Francis says."So,what do we do until then,I have to get back home to Mallorie" Roman says."Go home Roman you look tired" Niko says."Okay,tell em if he wakes up" Roman says."So,what do we do?" Niko says to Francis."We wait,we need to get the full story." Francis says and him & Niko wait at the hospital until Charles wakes up. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts